


Please start a relationship with me

by MatthewXavier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewXavier/pseuds/MatthewXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奉神盾局之命前來保護Tony Stark（Sub）的Steve Rogers（Dom）被他拐到了床上去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please start a relationship with me

**Author's Note:**

> ※BDSM背景  
> ※故事开始时钢铁侠Tony还不知道美国队长的真实身份，两人在现实生活中没有交集，Steve并不是个古板的老冰棍、高科技过敏者而是个能力出众的Dom  
> ※Dom！Steve×Sub！Tony  
> ※含有支配服从描写和一定的NC-17内容  
> ※[ ]内为人物心理活动

Tony是在一次商业会晤上初遇Steve的。

[嘿这个Dom都不会隐藏自己的气息喔，看起来这个会场里的Sub们可是都快跪下舔他了。]他走向Steve，向他打了个招呼：“嘿老兄。”  
Steve看起来有些局促，“你好，Mr.Stark。”  
“叫我Tony就好，你呢？你叫什么？”他从身旁的托盘中拿来两杯酒，一杯给自己，另一杯给Steve。  
“Steve，Steve Rogers。”Steve接过Tony手中的酒，和Tony碰杯后一饮而尽。  
“快收起一些你的Dom气息吧，全场一半多的Sub都快跪下了，为了你。”Tony小声对Steve说道。  
“噢天哪，对不起，我没想到会这样，谢谢你，Tony。”Steve看起来很懊恼地挠了挠头，然后Tony感受到他的Dom气息收敛了不少，他满意地笑了笑。

[或许我可以和他来一炮，他看起来是那么性感。]Tony这样想着便将他拉到会场一角发出了自己的邀请：“嘿Steve我知道这有点突然不过——我想你会对我接下来发出的邀请感兴趣……这里很无聊不是吗？一起去开个房怎么样？”Tony说着便往Steve的身上磨蹭着，右手有意无意地扫过他的下体。  
“这里是很无聊没错，但请容许我拒绝你的邀请，等会儿你还有个讲话不是吗？”Steve推开了Tony的手拒绝道。“况且，我不提倡Dom间的性行为。”

Tony一听这话就生气了，“Dom、Dom，又是Dom，是谁告诉你们我他妈是个Dom了！Steve我只是往身上喷了点儿Dom的信息素，不然这么大的会场有这么多的Dom我可保不准他们会对我做出什么让我身败名裂的事。而且Pepper会为我的中途离开打点好一切，我们无须担心。”

“所以你就把你是Sub这件事告诉了我？一个陌生人？”Steve问道。  
“我只是觉得你不会趁人之危，让我签下什么把我的全部家产转手给你的鬼条约。”Tony想了想后回答说。

“好吧Tony你真的是打败我了，那么我们去哪儿？”Steve拉起Tony的手，Tony低下头惊讶了一瞬间然后又恢复了刚才的状态，他说道：  
“你希望我怎么称呼你呢？先生？还是主人？”他挑了挑眉看向Steve。  
“如果你一定要一个称谓的话，叫我主人。我觉得我们可以到酒店去，关上门之后再开始。”  
“好的，主人。”Tony笑了笑，拿出自己的StarkPhone联络Jarvis：“给我订一间离这里最近的酒店的房间，要有道具的那种。”  
电话中传来了人工智能管家Jarvis的应答。“已预订，地址就在会场旁边。顶层。具体的位置将用短讯发送给您。祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚，Sir。”

两人是从会场的角门逃出来的，Tony一路上都在思考着自己为什么会这么顺从，应该不只是Sub体质的缘故，还有他觉得Steve很温柔，不会拿他的身份来威胁他，只是直觉，Steve很安全。Tony已经一个月没有和一个Dom来场性爱来压抑住他的Sub基因了。现在他简直觉得自己膝盖发软，他想臣服于这个男人。现在就想。  
“看来我们到了。”Steve按下顶层的电梯按钮，过了一会儿电梯门打开，两人径直走向最近的房间。Tony关上了房门并上了锁。“你停在那儿。”Steve说道，Tony感到他之前一直收敛的Dom气息瞬间回来了，充斥在他的鼻腔中。他愣了一下后还是停在了原处。  
“是，主人。”

然后突然袭来的灯光让他措手不及，他看见Steve翘着二郎腿盯着他，嘴角带笑，但接下来那双唇瓣吐露出的话语却让他双膝一软，扑通一声跪在地上。“跪下。过来。”  
“是。”他膝行到了Steve的跟前，地上的毛毯磨得Tony膝盖发热。

“你今晚的安全词是什么？”Steve问道。  
Tony摇摇头，“不，我不需要那东西。随您想对我做什么。”

“好，我知道了。脱光。”Steve言语中的威严不容反抗，Tony战栗着，但身体本能地选择服从。  
Steve看着Tony一件一件脱掉自己的衣服，先是西装外套，然后是衬衫、裤子，最后是内裤。他笑着说：“我还什么都没做，你就勃起了？”Tony低着头说道：  
“那是因为主人您实在太性感了。”

“那么，作为奖励，我准许你现在去洗个澡。然后自己进行灌肠，灌到干净为止。进浴室的时候你才可以站起来。对了，不准用手自慰，我要看到你被我操射。”Steve说道。  
Tony照着Steve的话行动了起来，地毯带给他的感觉已经不仅仅是发热了，他现在每行一步都要忍受着逐渐被撩拨得更强烈的欲望。Steve盯着Tony膝行进浴室关上门，然后传来了花洒的水声。他快速地拿出手机给Natasha打电话，接通后他气急败坏地说道：

“嘿Natasha你可没说过保护钢铁侠还包括和他上床的事！”  
“那有什么不好，正好省得我再去给你找一打你烦得要死的Sub来被你拒绝。你不烦他，不是吗？”  
Steve想了想后说：“我不烦他，这没错，但这不代表我可以和他上床做一些Dom和Sub之间做的事！”  
“他喜欢你。这我们都能看得出，为什么不给他一次机会呢？”Natasha循循善诱。  
“可他喜欢的是美国队长，而不是什么只见过一面的Dom——Steve Rogers！”  
“那就告诉他，告诉他你是谁。暴露了也没关系，Fury那边我顶着，你只管泡他——”  
“可是这样对Tony也太不公平了吧……好吧。我会告诉他甚至和他交往一段时间。他会发现他一点也不爱我的。”  
“噢老天……随你了。祝你好运。”Natasha在另一边扶额，然后挂掉了电话。

Steve把手机收起来时刚好听见浴室的水声停止，他走向浴室，拉开浴室门，看见Tony把刚装满温水的灌肠器拿在手上，Tony一脸惊讶，Steve接过他手中的东西。  
“我来吧。”

该死，Tony真是爱死这声音了。  
Steve让Tony跪趴下，双腿被迫撑开，将自己的穴口暴露在了Steve眼前，Tony倒吸一口气，[这真是……操，太爽了，这次的Dom真是我找过的最性感的……简直跟美国队长有一拼……]Steve伸出手抚摸Tony的脸，Tony把脸颊蹭上去，这时Steve将灌肠器的开口塞进了他的穴口，Tony痛得张开嘴，Steve将手指滑进了他的口中，夹住他的舌头，同时推进液体，Tony眯起眼，他感到来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴边流到了脸颊上。

直到Tony的小腹微微隆起，第一次灌肠才宣告结束。Steve抽出手指，也抽出了灌肠器。  
“剩下的自己做。我在外面等你。”Steve拉开门走了出去。  
Tony想把他留下，可他知道没办法违抗Dom的命令，这会让他难受很久，即使Dom没有因为这次违抗而惩罚他的Sub，他的Sub也会主动为此乞求更多的惩罚。因此他只能自己继续接下来的事。  
全部结束之后，他擦干身体，拉开浴室门，双膝又跪了下来，朝着Steve所在的方向过去。

“你喜欢什么行为？只是鞭打还是需要进行性行为？”Steve问道。  
“随意咯……不过我挺希望跟你来一炮的。”Tony抬头看向Steve，Steve没有在意他的轻佻。

“你从鞭打中获得的快感强烈吗？”  
听到Steve这样的问句，Tony有点不好意思。[这不应该啊……我怎么会因为这种问题而不好意思。]他低下头说道：  
“强烈。”

“好。”Steve拿起之前一直放在旁边的鞭子，是皮革制的。他向Tony挥出了第一鞭，这落在Tony的右肩上。“你叫什么名字？回答我。”  
Tony咬牙，Steve的技巧太娴熟了，这让他几乎控制不住即将脱口而出的呻吟。“Tony Stark！”  
“全名。”这次是右胸。“不许犹豫。”  
“Anthony Edward Stark！主人！”  
“我是谁。”Steve站起，他绕到跪着的Tony身后，抽向他的后背。  
“您是我的主人Steve Rogers先生！”Tony流出了冷汗。

“第一轮结束了，你休息一下，等下我们开始第二轮。”听到这话后Tony全身紧绷的肌肉松弛了下来，他抬眼望向他的主人，此时Steve已经脱去了自己的衬衫，他看到Steve健硕的身体，不自觉地又低下了头。  
“怎么？有什么不对吗？”Steve察觉到了Tony的小动作，他抬手抚摸上Tony的嘴角。  
“不，只是您……您的身材太棒了。”Tony回答道。

“你有没有过疑问？我为什么会出现在那个会场中？”Steve的手滑向了左肩他刚刚制造出的红痕上，Tony有点无法思考了，但他点了点头，不得不说他有点怕Steve是别人派来攻略他的。  
“我是来保护你的。”Steve的回答让Tony安心，他直觉Steve不会骗他。但Steve接下来的话却让他瞬间晕眩。“而我还有另外的一个你更加熟悉的身份。”Tony睁大了眼睛，盯着Steve的唇瓣开合。

“I am Captain America.”Tony听了这话，再无法保持自己跪着的姿势，他跌坐在地上。  
[天哪我都做了什么？我就该猜到没有人能比得上美国队长的身材！我真是笨透了！我怎么能把自己的这一面展现给队长！这下好了！队长一定会认为我是个浪荡的欠操婊子了！！！我以后还怎么跟他并肩作战！]这些句子在Tony的脑中轰鸣。  
“抱……抱歉，Cap，我……我不知道你也会在这里，”Tony支支吾吾地说道，“如果你讨厌这样就千万别迁就我，我们现在就可以结束这次错误——”Steve打断了Tony的话。  
“结束？现在结束？现在结束之后呢？然后你去街上随便拉一个Dom过来操你？”Steve笑着说道，可这些话现在让Tony觉得自己刚才想的事情成真了——Steve认为自己是个欠操的Sub，这些话撞击着Tony的鼓膜，他急忙反驳，  
“我不会找的！我发誓我不会找除了你以外的其他人！Steve我不知道你有没有从别人那里听说过，我喜欢你！见鬼！我他妈的快喜欢死你了！”

“是谁让你坐下的。”Steve又拿起了鞭子，Tony知道这是Steve没有拒绝自己的意思，连忙跪了起来。  
“抱歉，主人。请继续。”Tony也知道在鞭打过程中多次提到“主人”会在不同程度上取悦自己的Dom。

先是一个漂亮的鞭花在他的后背绽开，然后Steve开始鞭打他的身体，一下叠一下，有的落在刚才已经打过的地方，有的没有，落在屁股上的那几鞭让他差点支撑不住。但他还是在默默数着被鞭打的次数，他想要将这和美国队长的第一次性爱刻在心中，这时Steve突然问道，“我打了你多少鞭。”  
“如果不算一开始那个鞭花，三十五鞭，主人。”Tony不假思索地回答道。

“很好。”Steve又坐回了那张沙发，这时他脱下了自己的西装长裤，里面只剩下了内裤。Tony盯着Steve，吞了吞口水。“怎么了？你看起来好像正苦于折磨。是我不够好吗？”  
Tony忙摇头，“不，您简直完美得无以复加。”  
“那你现在想做什么？”Steve倾身向前。  
“我想要给您做口交。”Tony咬牙说出了自己心中所想。  
“好吧。作为对你的奖励，我答应你。”Steve张开双腿，Tony见状忙膝行上前，他的头发乱翘，扎得Steve发痒。Tony用牙齿拉下他的内裤，弹在他脸上的阴茎让他不由得惊叹出声，

“Wow.”Tony张开嘴，吞下Steve的巨大，真不愧是超强的美国队长。吞下他的龟头已让Tony有些喘不上气，但他还是在努力，努力吞下更多，他用灵巧的舌头仔细舔着它的每一块敏感处，同是男人，他当然知道应该如何取悦对方。  
没过一会儿，Steve就喘起了粗气，他伸出手拉扯Tony的头发，强迫他吐出阴茎抬头看向自己。  
“够了。”Tony不解地望着Steve，他平日的大眼睛此刻已经布满水汽。“我是说——到床上继续。”Tony点了点头，Steve将他抱向了卧室，关上了房门。

床单的比衣服更粗糙一些的布料磨蹭着Tony后背的红肿，这让那里变得火热。自始至终Tony都没有用手碰过自己的勃起——因为Steve的命令，此时它已经有点硬得吓人了。  
Steve欺身压上，他的舌头舔上Tony胸上的突起，Tony的身体轻颤一下，然后发出了甜蜜的呻吟声。Steve用一只手捏住另一边的，然后舌头向下舔去，在Tony的肚脐周围打转，这时他的手松开Tony的乳头，转向后方。他分开Tony的双腿。

经过几次灌肠，Tony的穴口周围已经变得十分敏感了，仅仅是轻轻地按压就让他不耐地呻吟，努力将穴口靠近他的手指，就像主动用Steve的手指操着自己一样。Steve推进了食指的两个指节，感觉到Tony正紧紧缠绕着自己的手指，抽插了几下之后就又推进了一根手指，Tony快被折磨疯了，他现在就想要Steve狠狠地插自己，而Steve显然也快忍不住了，在用三根手指扩张之后，Tony说道：“够了，Cap，现在就可以了，别犹豫了……”

听到这里Steve抽出了埋在Tony体内的手指够向卧室床头柜——如果没猜错，那里会有避孕套。Tony抓住他的手，“不用了，我没病。你也没病，对吗？”他看到Steve点点头，“那就好。射在我身体里面就OK，快点——”

Tony拉长的尾音是由于Steve已经迫不及待地插了进来，不得不说，Steve的尺寸让Tony有点喘不过气，穴口周围的褶皱已经被完全撑开了，Steve缓慢地推进，Tony的手抓紧了床单，双腿缠上了Steve的腰，将自己打得更开。Steve的理智快被磨光了，此刻他的四倍于常人的自制力帮不上什么忙，Tony的肠壁因为灌肠而变得柔软，紧紧地裹在Steve上。  
“快……快点动……我没事的。”Tony扭动着腰，他还想要更多。

Steve闻言便开始用力撞击着Tony的那一点，同时拍打开了Tony想要抚慰自己勃起的手。  
“都说过了，是被我操射。”Tony只得将双手攀上Steve的后背，咬牙忍受着一波又一波袭来的快感。他快要迷失了。

又过了不知多长时间，Tony眼前终于陷入了一片纯白，累积的快感将他推上了顶点，他射在了自己的腹部，还有些沾到了Steve的身上，但Steve并没有给他休息的时间，他又开始了新一轮的攻击。  
忘了Tony是第三次还是第四次高潮，Steve终于低吼着射在了Tony的体内。滚烫的热流快将他烫伤了。  
Steve抽出了自己的分身，Tony还来不及合上的穴口流出了大股大股的白浊，它们沿着Tony的大腿内侧流了下来，再配合上Tony的无辜表情，这让Steve看呆了，他听见自己说道：“交往吧。”

疲惫的Tony听到这话睁大了双眼，“Steve？我刚刚有点没听清——”  
“我说，我们交往吧。”Steve轻轻吻在了Tony的眼角。  
“Steve……你知道我不会拒绝你的……我爱你，Steve。”Tony裂开嘴笑了起来。

“以后你就是我的Sub了，也只能是我的了。”  
“谢谢……Steve，你不会知道我盼这一天盼了多久——”

“不会让你再等了。”

至于后来Fury局长是怎么训斥美国队长的，没有人知道。


End file.
